The VoidWalker
by TheJackGood
Summary: What if Issei was never born as the Red Dragon Emperor? What if he was a reincarnation of something much older and much more powerful than something any god of this universe could create? Something that hasn't been seen in a millennia. AU OOC Issei. IsseixYasaka and unwanted Harem
1. Chapter 1- The End and the New Beginning

Disclaimer… I don't own Highschool DXD.

 **Actions**

' _Thoughts"_

"Dialogue"

" **V"**

" _ **V inner thoughts"**_

 **Harem-Yasaka(main), Ophis,**

 **Maybes- Rossweisse, Tiamat, Grayfia, Rias, Akeno, Kuroka,**

 **Possibles- Xenovia, FemVali, Kalwarner, Serafall, Quetzalcoatl(From Miss Kobayashi's, however slightly OOC)**

 **No go- Asia, Sona, Ravel, Raynare, Koneko, None of Sitiri peerage, Irina, Gabriel**

 ***Pm me if you want anyone else in the harem, or anyone that I didn't think of. Oh, just so you readers know, I won't budge on the no goes. BTW Maybes are higher than possibles on the priority list.***

 **Also Kunou doesn't exist in this story, because she hardly adds anything to the plot in my opinion. But she may later down the line...**

 _The Last Days of the Great War..._

Six figures could be found in the middle of a wasteland. Four were allies and stood apart from the others. They all commanded terrible power and strived for domination. The strongest of the four was Lucifer, more commonly referred to as Satan, MorningStar, or Lightbringer. The first and most powerful creation of YHWH. He created or mastered every magic known to devils and angels alike. He bestowed some of his powers upon the seventy-two pillar clans, allowing them to bastardize his gifts as they pleased. The MorningStar didn't look like a monstrous beast, or a horned demon…he was tall, well dressed and slim. Lucifer had hair darker than any other and eyes that glittered brighter than diamonds. He had a smile and a voice that could ease anything or anyone. However, his most dangerous trait was his intellect… He was a master tactician and manipulator in every aspect of life. The Prince of Lies had never lost a battle since being cast down from Heaven. Physical, magical, or otherwise.

By his side was Asmodeus, Beelzebub, and Leviathan. The three other Seraphims that agreed with Lucifer views and followed him after being cast out. Of the Seventy-Two Archangels and hundreds of Angels that followed Lucifer only a short four hundred years ago, these three were the wisest and most powerful. Asmodeus, the tallest and most muscular of the four. He had long black hair, purple slitted eyes, pale skin, and a deep husky voice. He had long pointed ears, sharp fangs, and wore what could only be described as blood soaked robes. He surpassed Lucifer as a strategist, but his most defining trait was the intensity of his magic. Although he could be matched by the MorningStar, it was impressive nonetheless.

Beelzebub might have been the smartest of the four on a intellectual level, having created plagues, diseases, fungi, and insects. He won his battles with his inventions and innate analytical abilities. Being able to call upon these as he wished made him a terrifying opponent to anything or anyone that stood against him. The shortest of the four, Beelzebub had dirty blond hair and sickly green eyes. He wore a dark cloak that hid everything below his neck and always had a sadistic grin on his face. He had a voice that hurt the ears and even at a hundred meters away; his stench was overwhelming. It was the smell of disease, death, decomposing remains with a mixture of piss, shit, and vomit.

The last, but certainly not the least was Leviathan. A master of all elemental magic, but his specialty was water. He was the third tallest of the quartet, but by no means short. He wasn't overly handsome like Lucifer, imposing like Asmodeus, or repulsive like Beelzebub. He was ordinary, almost like any human you could find. He had dark brown hair and blue eyes. He seemed fit, but looked to have never trained a day in his life and always had a soft smile on his face. His voice was moderately deep, but the way he spoke was articulate and passionate. He wore simple, but well made clothes and worn leather boots. This fact alone made those he faced, wary and unsettled, because his appearance didn't match his reputation in the slightest. A reputation that sang he bathed in the blood of his enemies and devised different torture techniques every day.

A being stood across from the four, a deity known as YHWH. A god known for its wisdom and benevolence. A deity that only wanted love, peace, and unity to triumph over those who would oppose it. Few are given the luxury of seeing the face of the deity and even fewer are capable of standing against it in combat. YHWH wore a white cloak with outlines of armor underneath. Its appearance was that of a tall, old man with grey hair and a long grey beard. It had kind, knowing eyes that glowed bright white with compassion. The figure had what looked to be a staff bathed in light that it used as a walking stick. YHWH's aura was incredible, but noticeably suppressed or maybe weakened.

YHWH looked to its left and saw a familiar figure cloaked in a black oozing mist. The oldest of the most powerful entities in existence. The four devils followed the deity's eyes and saw the figure. The black, void-like mist moved like a liquid as it faded into nothingness around the entity. Sithis stood upon a cliff above the five, unmoving under their gaze. Lucifer then broke the silence with a smile and his arms wide, "Sithis! Isn't this a surprise… The last time I saw you was almost three centuries ago. If I may ask, why are you here today?"

Sithis looked towards the devil, causing two of his companions to instinctively take a step back, as it replied in a cold whisper that was heard by everyone, **"To participate."**

 _Seven Days Later…_

The once sandy wasteland turned into a land of marsh and disease. Snow capped Mountains that reached the clouds, valleys of jagged rocks, and lava filled ravines as far as the eye could see. Lightning constantly crashed against the earth, as hurricane-level storms filled craters with water, only to be burned away seconds later by the intensity of the magic lingering in the area. Massive tornadoes ravaged the land and out of all of this chaos…one man emerged victorious, but it was bittersweet. The man looked to be in his prime, but had white hair and golden eyes. He was mortally wounded, missing his right arm and some of his torso, but he didn't stop. He didn't have enough power to fly, teleport, or even protect himself from the remnants of this legendary battle.

As he walked towards the largest mountain, he found a cave, somehow protected from the intense barrage of storms. As he stumbled inside, the man thought about the battle that just concluded. How he quickly killed Beelzebub before he could do any real damage and simultaneously extinguishing that horrid stench. He remembered how Asmodeus was killed by YHWH after the second day of intense battle and incredible coordination with his allies. He remembered how Leviathan shielded Lucifer, as well as sacrificing himself when he was overwhelmed, after almost four days of continuous conflict against YHWH and himself. He thought of how Lucifer's life extinguished after a valiant effort to avenge his allies. How he used every ounce of his abilities and power in attacks that could kill most gods, but still failed in the end.

He remembered how he played with the devils all of those hours as YHWH watched with emotionless eyes. After those five days, he fought YHWH for another two days before finally overcoming the deity, but was cursed in the process. When he kicked YHWH out of the sky and pushed his hand in the fallen deity's chest, yelling, **"Deleo!"**

Sithis expected the battle to conclude, but as he pulled back, YHWH grabbed his wrist. As YHWH evaporated into mist, he looked Sithis in the eyes and announced, **"Exitium."**

Sithis laid against the stone wall and looked down at his chest. Half of it was already gone and the curse has spread to his leg, causing the side of his thigh to turn black and start to crack. When the wind blew small pieces would flake off and disintegrate in the air, leaving only dust. The curse also sapped him of his power and his body was fighting a losing battle trying to heal itself. Sithis let out a sigh of frustration and announced, **"Natus."** A small, black, mist-like orb escaped from Sithis's mouth and faded from existence. Leaving behind only a withering husk of a body, soon to flake away into nothingness.

* * *

 _Thousands of Years Later…_

After many hours of pain and exertion, the joyous sound was heard. The loud wails echoed throughout the hospital room and into the hallway. As the new mother held onto her husband's hand, she started to cry tears of joy that her child was now in their lives. After the doctor cut the umbilical cord and cleaned off the newborn, he announced, "Mrs. Hyoudou, you've given birth to a healthy baby boy. Have the two of you picked a name?"

Gorou Hyoudou quickly responded for his wife, "Issei. Issei Hyoudou."

The doctor nodded and stated, "The boy is strong. In all my years of being an obstetrician, I've never heard cries that loud." He then gave the newborn to Gorou and watched with a smile as the man's wife plucked the child from his grasp. Holding onto the newborn as if he's the most valuable thing in the world.

As the new mother held the baby, she looked to her husband and said with tears in her eyes, "Issei… Our little Issei. He's finally arrived."

 _Four Years Later…_

The Hyoudou family had thought about moving to Kouh, but stayed in Kyoto because of the amount of schools, housing, and available jobs. Gorou found a well paying office job that had reasonable hours, while his wife looked after their house and Issei. Every Saturday, Issei's father would take him to the local park to play with the other kids, then get ice cream afterwards. However today, Issei didn't want to wait for his father. He escaped from his father's grip and bolted down the crowded sidewalk towards the park. Issei was tall for his age, and intelligent, he also had shaggy brown hair and amber eyes with emerald speckled along the edge of his iris. As the child ran down the sidewalk, dodging people along the way, he laughed as his father tried and failed to catch up. He could hear his father far behind him, yelling to come back before he got hurt, but he was just having fun, how could he get hurt? So, Issei continued to run through the swarm of people, barely paying attention to anything, or anyone around him. Issei suddenly broke through the wall of people, only to hear a loud horn and everything went black.

* * *

 _The Void…_

Issei opened his eyes and found himself in a pitch black space. He looked around but it was more of the same…black. Feeling confused, Issei had a slight twinge of fear rise, because he couldn't hear or see anything. No cars, no people... It was just a endless void. Issei then felt the hair on the back of his neck rise and finally heard it... Something whispered right beside his ear, **"What is your name, child?"**

Issei looked to his left but saw nothing, all the hair on his body stood on end, but he mustered his confidence and replied, "Issei Hyoudou." Silence dominated his senses again, the voice was gone. So, he looked around and waited. He couldn't tell how much time had past, but he started to get impatient. Issei yelled, "I want to go home!"

The voice suddenly whispered behind him again, **"It is possible. But we will have to work together…"**

Issei then turned around and quickly replied, "I'll do anything!"

The voice seemed pleased as it whispered, **"Very well. I will help you awaken our abilities."**

As silence reigned again, Issei quickly asked, "What's your name?"

" **I have many titles and names in the human tongue. The Germanic tribes called me, 'Leere.' The Shinto called me, 'Muko.' The Vatican, 'Inanis.' But I found those to be dull and unimaginative… My true name is, Sithis."**

As soon as Issei heard the name, his head throbbed with intense pain for a moment, before his mind cleared. It was like a fog dispersed or a veil was lifted. He remembered how he got here… He remembered the deafening sound of the horn, and his father's cries. Issei felt despair fill his entire being and cried for what seemed like hours or maybe days. Issei wiped his tears while coming to terms with the events and managing to feel slightly better. He then broke the silence again and asked Sithis, "Wait, why did you say 'our' abilities?"

Sithis was quiet for a moment before replying, **"We have been together since your conception. You Issei, are my reincarnation. You, are now the VoidWalker."**

 _In Kyoto, Japan…_

Issei suddenly heard thunder boom above him and felt droplets of rain hit his face. He tore open his eyes and filled his lungs with sweet air again. As his eyes adjusted to the light, he looked around, finding himself in a massive cemetery and leaning against a gravestone. Issei stood up and turned around to look at the grave… His eyes watered slightly, before remembering his goal and reaffirming his determination. Issei wiped away the stray tears and looked for a landmark, but he couldn't recognize anything. Sithis then whispered in the back of his mind, _**"I will help you find your way, Issei. For now, we must leave this place, we don't want unnecessary attention."**_

Unknown to Issei, four beings bathed in white light appeared around the grave just as he left the cemetery. Each had glimmering armor with red accents, golden halos, and white feathered wings protruding from their back. Of the four angels, three of them had five pairs of wings, while the last had six. The angels looked around the cemetery with light spears drawn, but couldn't see nor sense anyone within the area. One of the angels turned to their leader and asked, "Could Michael have been wrong? There is no one here and that dreadful power has vanished."

"He has never been wrong before." The angel turned his head and narrowed his eyes slightly as he looked around. He quickly turned to the others and ordered, "Put away your weapons, we're about to have company."

No less than five seconds later, the four angels were surrounded by almost twenty Youkai. The Seraph turned towards the strongest, a voluptuous woman with long blond hair and brilliant golden eyes. However, she did not wear a welcoming smile nor a warm expression. She then asked in a harsh tone, "Seraph Uriel, why have you invaded Shinto and Youkai territory armed for war?"

Uriel stared at the woman before demanding, "Kitsune Yasaka, I am not obliged to answer your question. However, I demand access to Kyoto to conduct a in-depth search."

Yasaka's aura flared along with her temper as she replied, "You will have no such thing, nor do you have the right to demand anything from me! This is a clear violation of our current treaty, I suggest you return to Michael immediately or I will be forced to remove you myself."

Uriel shot her a nasty glare as he turned around, and with a quick nod to the others, they were gone in a bright flash. Yasaka looked at the grave they surrounded, she saw the name of a four year old boy…Issei Hyoudou. A child that had died less than five months ago. The Grandson of the late Juzo Hyoudou, judging by the proximity of the graves. He was a well known Buddhist and one of the most powerful men in all of Japan. Yasaka had only met the man twice before his death herself and each time were interesting. The first time was almost sixty years ago… Juzo was almost thirty at the time and was looking to expand his business into Kyoto. However he decided to come in January during the Ebisu Festival, but didn't have an idea where to go nor what to do. Yasaka found the man wandering around Kyoto and had be his guide for the entirety of his stay. The second was five years ago, when his wife decided to have their vacation here. Yasaka met them by chance while she was taking a stroll through the bamboo forests. Even in her advanced age, she was gorgeous(Just look up Meisa Kuroki and think around Seventy to Eighty years old). However, her most attractive features were her personality, sense of humor, and intelligence. As passionate of a man as he was, she knew exactly how to handle him and was just as intelligent as Juzo was. Yasaka smiled softly at the memory, but quickly steeled her face as she turned away from the graves and observed the cemetery. She too felt the spike of the strange aura, but wouldn't have come if it wasn't for the Seraph. With Uriel's arrival, she had to be diligent, or those angels would have torn apart her city to find whatever they were after. Yasaka looked up at the dark clouds as the light drizzle subsided. With a sigh of frustration, she dismissed her youkai guards and returned to the Fushimi Inari Shrine.

 _Sometime Later…_

Issei had walked for almost two hours before his surroundings became familiar. After another twenty minutes of walking, Issei's mind started to run rampant, _"What if they left? What if they don't recognize me? What if I never see them again?!"_

Sithis pulled the boy out of his musings as he spoke, _**"If they are gone, then we'll do what we must to survive. If they stayed, however, I also assume they'd recognize you, only your hair and eyes have changed."**_ Sithis was then silent for a moment before declaring, _ **"Don't worry Issei, if they are gone, we'll find them."**_

As Issei turned the corner on his street, the hope that filled his entire being was suddenly dashed by a unfamiliar car in the driveway. Issei stopped and looked in shock at the parked vehicle. He the slowly staggered down the sidewalk and towards the front door, but after a moment of hesitation, he knocked. Almost a minute later, the door finally opened. A unfamiliar woman poked her head out of the ajared door and looked down upon the child. She stared at the child and asked, "Hello… Are you lost? Where are your parents?"

Issei looked at her for a few seconds before Sithis spoke, _**"Say you were a friend of the family and are wondering where they went."**_

Issei blinked and replied, "I was wondering where the Hyoudou family went. I haven't seen Issei in a while."

The woman stared at Issei for a moment before opening the door and stepping outside slightly. She then stated, "Oh… Well the Hyoudou family moved away around two months ago. I wasn't told the circumstances, but I was told they moved somewhere in the US."

When he heard that, Issei wanted to cry. As he lowered his head, the woman asked, "Are you okay? Do you need me to call your parents and have them pick you up?"

Issei suppressed his emotions and met her gaze with a smile before answering, "No thanks. They're at work, so I'll just head home."

The woman matched his smile and replied, "Alright, but be safe. I heard it's supposed to thunderstorm soon."

As Issei walked down the street, he wondered with tears streaming down his face, _"What am I going to do? I want to go home! I want to see my mom and dad! But…what if I never see them again?"_

Sithis then stated, _**"You will see them again, Issei. But first, we must survive and grow in this world. You must not give up."**_

* * *

 _Two Months Later…_

Yasaka loved the hustle and bustle of Kyoto. It was somehow relaxing for her… She loved to get coffee with her best friend and assistant. They would people watch while talking the gossip circulating the Supernatural world, just getting lost in the conversation and the many faces of the crowds. It's one of her favorite things about the modern world. As their coffee diminished, the gossip wound down and the sun started to set, Yasaka said goodbye to her friend. She loved to watch the sunset, it gave her time to reflect on the day and her duties. As for her duties…more of the same really, boring deskwork, the occasional stray devil, and meetings with the Shinto Trinity. As the sun set behind the skyline, she recycled her cup and made her way back to the Fushimi Inari Shrine.

About a block away from the shrine, Yasaka noticed a peculiarly familiar aura hidden under a coat. As she lifted the hole ridden coat off a white haired child, the sight broke Yasaka's heart. A white haired child that couldn't be more than six years old. The child's shirt was in tatters and through the holes, Yasaka saw what looked to be a tattoo or marking on his back. It was large, dark as a moonless night, but very strange. The tattoo seemed to ooze like a strange illusion, however unlike any she'd ever encountered before. She decided to put her curiosity on hold, as she examined the rest of boy in front of her. The boy had deep scars on his chest and arms. He also had a fresh gash through his right eyebrow and judging by the dried blood on his face, it happened within the last two days. He had large bags under his eyes and matted hair. He didn't have shoes, his pants were more like torn shorts and he looked to be on the edge of starvation…it was gut-wrenching. Yasaka looked back to the street and made a decision. She gathered the white-haired child in her arms and rushed back to the shrine as fast as possible.

 _The Next Day…_

Issei awoke and his stomach growled relentlessly, but didn't open his eyes because he was aware of a few strange things immediately… His body didn't hurt, but he was hungry, he was comfortable, and he wasn't cold. Issei regained his natural breathing rhythm and focused on his surroundings. He couldn't hear anything, except someone softly breathing on the other side of the room, he then heard a soothing voice ask, "How long will you act asleep, child?"

Issei realized the jig was up and opened his eyes. As his eyes adjusted to the light, he saw the most beautiful woman above him. Issei gaped at her like a fish out of water for a few moments, before tearing his eyes away from her and looking around, only to see an empty room with desk on the far side. He turned back towards the woman and asked, "Where am I?"

"We're in the Fushimi Inari Shrine." She then helped Issei sit up and asked, "Are you hungry? I can make anything you want."

Yasaka watched as the child's unique eyes widen with excitement and he nodded furiously. She helped the boy stand and lead him to the kitchen, while listening to him list off his favorite foods. Yasaka looked at the ingredients on hand and mentally scolded herself. She could only make ramen for this starving child, but when she asked if he wanted it, he immediately agreed. As the boy tore into the steaming bowl of ramen before him, Yasaka asked with a radiant smile, "Do you like it?"

Issei swallowed his fork full of noodles and matched her smile for a few seconds before redirecting his attention to the food before him. Yasaka took that as a yes and watched as the boy quickly devour her cooking, but as he was nearly finished she asked, "What is your name?"

Issei ate his last fork full, only to drink the broth from the bowl. He then met the woman's eyes for some moments. Issei then looked away and replied in a small voice, "My name is Issei Hyoudou."

Yasaka narrowed her eyes slightly, but she quickly regained her previous expression and replied, "I see… Well, my name is Yasaka, the head shrinemaiden of the Fushimi Inari Shrine."

Issei widened his eyes just as she asked, "Well, Issei. How would you like a bath? I could wash your back~"

Issei blushed furiously and hid his face from the woman before yelling in his head, _"What should I do?!"_

Sithis was quiet for a few moments before answering, _**"...She already knows you aren't a normal human and I can't detect any cruel intentions in her words or actions… I'd go for it. She may ask you some questions, but if your truthful, I'd bet she'll help us in the long run."**_

Issei looked back at Yasaka with his face still bright red and nodded. Yasaka got up from the table and took the child's hand as she led him towards the bathroom. Before the two left the kitchen, Issei looked back at the table and asked, "What about my bowl?"

Without looking back, Yasaka replied, "Don't worry about it, I'll clean up later tonight."

 _In the bath…_

Issei sat on the stool as he washed his body, two months worth of dirt and grime washed away from his body. It felt amazing, but as Issei was washing himself, he didn't hear the door slide open. Issei jumped slightly as he felt two hands lightly grip his shoulders, he then heard a small laugh, "Ahaha~ You seem to be enjoying this, Issei."

Yasaka then ran her hands down Issei's arms, feeling the deep scars that run along his them and shoulders. She then asked, "However, a child as young as you shouldn't have scars like these… Can I ask how you received them?"

As Issei tried to hide from her gaze and slightly scooted away from her, Yasaka quickly started to scrub his back and added, "Don't worry, I won't push. I don't want you to relive something painful."

After almost a minute of silence, Issei said, "It's alright… I'll tell you."

Yasaka stopped scrubbing his back and waited for a few moments. He then stated, "I don't remember how I got all of these scars. All I remember is one day, I was looking for food behind a restaurant and found a black feather on the ground. When I turned around to continue looking, a tall, pale man with weird ears was there. I remember he asked me about the brand on my back, but after that… It's just a painful blur. The next thing I knew, I wake up on the other side of the city with these all over me."

Yasaka was silent as she processed what she just heard. She couldn't even breathe. She just stared at the tattoo on his back. The center of the boys back was what looked to be a hollow circle with two long lines that started at his shoulder blades and ended at his hips, only to form a incomplete X in the center. Around the circle connected four straight lines, each vertical and horizontal. In the space between the top line were symbols that surrounded the circle. They were strange to look at and seemed to constantly change. Yasaka then realized just who Issei had run into and the thought made her want to scream, cry, and fight at the same time.

Yasaka quickly wrapped her arms around the boy and brought him into a tight hug. She softly said, "I'm sorry, Issei. If I was a better leader, maybe none of this would have happened. But don't worry, as long as you're here… I promise you will be safe."

Issei turned around in her grip and was stunned. Behind this towel clad woman were tails. Orange, bushy tails that slowly swayed back and forth. Issei watched the tails for a few moments, but then turned his gaze to the woman's eyes and said, "You have tails."

Yasaka tilted her head slightly before smiling and turning to show off her tails better. "I do. I'm a Kitsune Youkai. The leader of the Youkai faction."

Yasaka watched the boy's eyes, they were a golden amber with emerald speckles along the edge of the iris and four thin red lines that connected to the pupil. The lines were vertical and horizontal, like the marking on his back. Yasaka searched for fear in those eyes, but only saw awe. Issei then asked, "Can I pet them?"

Yasaka blushed slightly before answering, "After I finish washing your hair. Then you can pet them as much as you want."

Issei turned around with a small frown on his face, but as Yasaka washed his hair, she said, "I'm surprised you aren't scared of me. Especially with the myths of Youkai eating children such as yourself."

"You're the nicest person I have ever met! You saved my life, you gave me a great meal, and you gave me somewhere warm to sleep. I doubt you'd do any of that it you were going to eat me."

Yasaka playfully replied, "Maybe I'm just trying to fatten you up!"

Issei thought for a second before saying, "I heard from my grandma there are two types of Kitsune; the zenko, and the yako. I think you are the first."

Yasaka rinsed his hair and asked, "Why is that?"

Issei then turned around on the stool and looked Yasaka in the eyes as he stated, "Grandma told me that zenko follow Inari. She said that they are benevolent and beautiful." Issei then finished with a smile, "Besides, I doubt Inari would let a yako in her shrine."

Yasaka blushed again and replied, "Ahahaha~ You are very smart, Issei. You remind me of Juzo greatly."

Issei stood up from the stool and asked, "You knew my grandfather?!"

"Of course. He was a very famous man in Japan, now come on. You need to rinse in the tub."

Issei watched Yasaka's nine tails as she moved to the massive pool of water. As she bent down to check the temperature, Issei replied, "But… You said I could touch your tails when we were done."

Yasaka looked over her shoulder and watched as the boys eyes followed her tails wherever they went. She relented, "Fine Issei, but afterwards you need to soak in the tub."

"Alright!"

Issei ran to her over almost slipping on the wet floor in the process, only to be caught by Yasaka. "Be careful, they aren't to die for."

She stood the boy up and turned slightly, "Don't be too rough with them, they're sensitive."

Issei slowly reached out and gently touched one. It stiffened slightly before relaxing under his touch. They were like a soft long haired cat's, but bushy. As he felt the fur, he unintentionally let out a small voice, "They're soft…"

"Thank you. I try my best to keep them that way."

After almost a minute, Yasaka announced, "Alright, that's enough. It's time for your soak."

While Issei climbed into the tub, Yasaka moved to the unused stool and began washing herself. As Issei adjusted to the warmth of the water, elation spread across his face and his body relaxed. With his eyes closed, Issei could clearly hear the soft but beautiful humming coming from the woman across the room. Like a spell, his eyes started to droop and his consciousness started to drift away, until he heard water splash the ground and Yasaka ask, "How's the water?"

Issei tore open his eyes and quickly replied, "It's amazing! The best bath I've ever had."

"That's good." Yasaka slowly slipped into the water and released a tired sigh as her body relaxed. She then looked to the boy across from her for a moment, before asking, "Issei, what do you want to do? I could take you to your parents, where ever they might be. Or I could let you stay here and when you are old enough, you can leave whenever you desire."

Issei was caught off guard by this, but quickly became depressed and lightly mumbled, "My parents…"

"I'm sure they're worried. Don't you want to see them?"

"Well… I do, but they left months ago… If I could, I'd like to stay here."

Yasaka looked at the boy with a serious gaze before stating, "Then I only have a few more questions. First, what are you? You are certainly not a human, nor anything else I've seen before."

Issei looked extremely overwhelmed by the question. He then blinked and his eyes lost that innocence and naivety that only children possess. He then looked at Yasaka and replied, **"Hello, Kitsune Yasaka. I am known to Issei as Sithis. If you need answers about the child before you, I can sate your curiosity."**

As soon as Yasaka heard the ominous, raspy voice, she was on guard. She then hesitantly asked with a aggressive edge, "What are you and why are you using Issei?"

" **I am known as Muko to the Shinto, although I haven't spoken to Izanagi or Izanami since my death. As for Issei, I am not using him. He, is my reincarnation. As for what he is today…he, is The VoidWalker. The only Primordial in existence."**

Yasaka blinked for a few moments, but before she could formulate another question, Sithis asked, **"May I ask a favor of you, Kitsune Yasaka?"**

"It depends on what is asked of me."

" **Please, keep him safe. The boy before you has a kind spirit and is already growing attached to you. I am the one who saved him from that fallen angel and from those memories. If he is turned away here… He will likely be killed again, before he has another chance at life."**

"Issei is a bundle of joy and I assure you, he will always have a home here. If I may ask, why does Issei have that brand on his back?"

" **The tattoo is a physical representation of his abilities and strength, not unlike your tails. As for when he received the tattoo…it was applied the moment he agreed to be my reincarnation in our domain."**

Yasaka thought for a moment before asking, "Why are Seraphs after Issei?"

Sithis looked into the water and replied, **"They mistook Issei for myself."**

"And why are they after you?"

Sithis looked into Yasaka's eyes again and stated, **"Because I killed YHWH."**

Yasaka's eyes widened as she looked to the door on the side of the room for a few moments, trying to process this new information. After a deep silence she pieced it together, "That…makes sense… Christianity has steadily lost influence throughout the centuries, but to think YHWH died… The thought almost doesn't make sense, with number of believers around the world and how the Religion was structured …"

" **So, this is new information… I can understand Christianity's need to hide this from the world. If this was well known, the religion would have already dissolved."**

Yasaka the hesitantly asked, "How… How did it happen?"

Sithis then looked at the door and asked, **"I assume the sound proofing magic on this room is powerful, correct?"**

"They are. I placed them myself and if you noticed them, then you should be able to tell how powerful I am."

" **I'll trust your judgment…"** Sithis then looked back into the water, he then recalled the event as if it was yesterday, **"The battle lasted seven days. However, YHWH and I weren't the only ones on the field during the time. It was during the end of Christianity's war with Lucifer. This is relevant, because during this battle… The four Great Devils were slaughtered. Asmodeus, Beelzebub, Leviathan and Lucifer. They were all killed during the battle. I destroyed Beelzebub on the first day, however he had already caused considerable damage to the environment around us. Asmodeus was killed by YHWH on the second day when he overextended himself during a collaboration attack. Leviathan died protecting Lucifer on the fourth day. And then Lucifer… For all his intelligence, power, and strategies… He forgo everything in an all out assault on YHWH. Each of his attacks could kill minor gods, but he fell to YHWH on the fifth day. During the final days…the battlefield changed with each of our attacks. Massive mountain ranges were formed, ravines were cut into the ground that were so deep, they seemed bottomless… Craters were littered around the landscape. Hurricanes raged and filled the craters, only to be burned away by the lingering magic. Bolts of lightning constantly struck the ground and unfathomable winds caused great tornados. But, after two days…YHWH finally started to wane and I capitalized. It seemed weaker…however I knew it wasn't holding back. As YHWH dissolved into nothingness, it cursed me. The curse caused my body to flake away…"**

Yasaka stared at the entity before her… This wasn't a child anymore, this was an entity that had weathered countless battles and witnessed the most famous battle to ever grace this plane of existence. This was a being that had killed countless enemies and one of the strongest deities to ever exist… Yasaka was pulled from her awe as Sithis abruptly announced, **"Issei is about to awake again. Please keep him safe, Kitsune of the Youkai."**

Issei's eyes shut and his body relaxed as he sunk into the water. Yasaka quickly jumped to his side and pressed the boy to her body. Yasaka sat back down as she thought of the monumental amount of information she just heard, but she failed to notice Issei eyes flutter open. Yasaka then heard, "Wha- What happened?"

Yasaka quickly looked at the boy in her arms and replied, "You took a nap for a little while. Do you want to get out? I was going to soak for a little longer."

"No thank you. I want to stay with you." Issei finished by latching onto her side and laying his head on her breast. Issei then looked up and asked, "Can we get married?"

Yasaka looked down at Issei with a confused expression and asked, "You want to marry me? Why would you want to marry a old woman like me?"

Issei replaced his head on her bountiful, soft breast and answered,"I don't care how old you are! You are the nicest person I've ever met. You saved my life, gave me somewhere warm to sleep, and even gave me great food! I want that forever!"

Yasaka placed her hand on the boy's head and answered, "Alright Issei. I'll make a promise with you, if you can beat me in a competition of my choosing, I'll marry you."

Issei looked at her again with a giant smile on his face and replied, "Ok, it's a promise!" Issei then held out his pinky finger and waited.

Yasaka looked at the finger for a moment before wrapping her finger around his, "It's a pinky promise."

* * *

 **Chapter 2- Training and a new Job**

 ***Ophis and Sithis aren't the same!* Ophis while born from nothingness, it isn't Void incarnate. It wasn't created by Sithis.***

Top Ten Strongest while during the battle…

 **Note: This is after Ddraig and Albion's fight and their sealing obviously… Although, if they were still relevant at this point in the Great War, they'd be nearly Top Ten. Maybe Ddraig could be in because of his Boost ability, but it'd be close.**

1-4. = Great Red, Ophis, Sithis, Trihexa, but any of these could take the top spot.

5\. = Shiva

6\. = YHWH

7\. = Hades (Note: The only reason Hades is stronger than Zeus is because of his ability to call upon Grim Reapers. Some are said to be Ultimate Class, or maybe even higher.)

8\. = Indra

9\. = Lucifer

10\. = Thor

11-20. = The other great devils besides Asmodeus. Zeus, Shinto Big Three, Odin, Michael, Sun Wukong and Fenrir.

 **Note: Sithis isn't regarded amongst the likes of Ophis and Great Red because of his infinite power. While it is incredibly extensive when fully matured, it isn't infinite. He is feared because his magic is the most destructive in the Universe. It's able to 'destroy' anything and anyone.**

 **Translations:**

 **Deleo- Destroy. Sithis' destruction magic before his reincarnation.**

 **Natus- Reborn/Born/Reincarnate. I've seen a lot of translations for reincarnate, so I just used this one.**

 **Exitium- Destruction. However, this form of destruction is weaker/lower tier then let's say… Shiva's, or Sithis's.**

 **Leere, Muko, Inanis- Void**


	2. Chapter 2- Dealing with the Devil

_Disclaimer… I don't own Highschool DxD._

 **Actions**

' _Thoughts'_

"Dialogue"

" _ **Sithis"**_

 **Harem-Yasaka(main), Ophis,**

 **Maybes- Grayfia, Kuroka, Quetzalcoatl(From Miss Kobayashi's however OOC), Brynhildr**

 **Possibles- Xenovia, FemVali, Kalwarner, Serafall, Seekvaira, Katerea, Tiamat, Rias, Akeno, Rossweisse**

 **No go- Asia, Sona, Ravel, Raynare, Koneko, None of Sitiri peerage, Irina, Gabriel,**

 **(I'm thinking about adding a different Valkyrie to this story, her name is Brynhildr… I think she would be a great addition and would help shake up the harem from the usual suspects.)**

 ***Pm me if you want anyone else in the harem or anyone that I didn't think of. Oh, just so you readers know, I won't budge on the no goes. BTW maybes are higher than possibles on the priority list.***

Yasaka continued to relax in the warm tub, while Issei hugged her side. She looked at him with wonder for a second before asking, "Issei, what is your favorite thing in the world?"

Issei picked up his head and stared in thought for a few moments before his eyes lit up spontaneously. He whipped his head around and yelled, "Ninjas!"

"Ara~ You want to be a shinobi?"

Issei nodded his head and answered, "They're awesome, but I don't think they're around anymore…"

Noticing the slight tint of sadness in his eyes, Yasaka quickly stated, "We still use them you know. However, their lifestyle is extremely dangerous and requires intense dedication… Do you think you can do it?"

"I can! I'll be the best ninja this world has ever seen!"

Yasaka gave him a warm smile before replying, "I believe you Issei. But~ you need to get healthy. So, I'll let you leave when you've recovered. How does that sound?"

Issei nodded his head as he answered, "That's okay, I want to stay here for as long as possible anyways."

Yasaka unlatched the boy from her side, before stood up from the bath and declared, "Alright, it's time for bed. You'll be sleeping with me tonight, unless you want to sleep in a futon again." Issei's eyes widened at the prospect and jumped out of the bath as fast as possible. Yasaka smiled at his antics while followed after the boy, although at a much slower pace.

 _Later that night…_

Yasaka had a fitful night as she watched the sleeping boy beside her. After all the revelations that came to light tonight, she finally had a chance to sort through everything. _'This boy is the reincarnation of muko, arguably the strongest being in the universe… A boy who was taken away from his life far too early, and when he returned…everything he knew crumbled around him. A child who suffered so many hardships at such an early age…'_ Yasaka turned around and looked at the back of the sleeping boy, she then thought of what Sithis said…about that damn Kokabiel. The thought made her gnash her teeth and unintentionally raise the hairs of her tails, but looking at the boy before her calmed her down. _'He's safe and sound,'_ Yasaka pulled to boy into her breasts and wrapped her tails around him while thinking, _'I will do everything within my power to give Issei the best life possible, even if it kills me.'_ With that final thought, Yasaka slowly drifted into the land of dreams and nightmares.

* * *

 _Two months later, at the base of Mount. Ōfuna_

"Are you sure you didn't forget anything?" Yasaka asked with a hint of apprehension in her voice as she looked down at the Issei. Issei, the boy who somehow wormed his way into her heart and never left.

Issei looked at her with his bright smile and replied, "I think I have everything." Yasaka nodded as took in Issei for the last time… _'No! This isn't the final goodbye… He'll come back.'_ Yasaka steeled her nerves and pulled him into a hug. "Then it's time for you to go, the masters are waiting for you and you don't want to be late on your first day." Issei stayed in her grip for a few more seconds before pulling away, before asking, "Can you come with me?"

"No, I can't. You have to make it to the peak on your own, don't worry Issei it is an easy climb." Yasaka was silent for a moment before adding, "You'll be gone for a long time, so make sure to write to me. It'll get boring without you in the shrine." Yasaka finished with a playful smile.

Issei smiled again and replied, "I'll do my best, but I'll come home soon, then I can tell you of all my adventures!" Yasaka only lightly pushed him forward towards the path and Issei took it in stride and started to run up the trail.

When Issei entered the temple, five masters in white and black robes sat before him in the gravel courtyard, the one in the middle -who looked to be the oldest- then said, "Hyoudou Issei, we've been expecting you."

Issei cupped his hands to greet the man and replied, "Thank you for this opportunity, Master."

The man only nodded, before he motioned his hands before him and ordered, "Show us what you can do, then we'll decide how to train you."

Issei nodded as he walked closer to the men, he then stopped and closed his eyes, _'Sithis, what can I do?'_

Sithis instantly replied, _**'Take a rock in your hand and say 'destroy', you will see what happens.'**_

Issei opened his eyes again and picked up a pebble from the gravel, he then held the rock in his palm and said, "Destroy."

The five elder's eyes widened as they watched the pebble instantly disappear from his hand. The five looked between each other wearily, before the oldest muttered, "Yasaka spoke the truth…I should've believed her." The elders looked up to Issei before saying, "We cannot train you, Hyoudou Issei. Your abilities are unique and impossible for us to fathom, you will not reach your full potential with us."

The other elders nodded their heads, before the bald one on the right declared, "You will be training our master, he has lived for thousands of years and should know how to train you properly."

Suddenly, an extremely old man appeared before the elders. He had long white hair tied neatly behind his back and a long beard that reached his chest. The old man wore a white robe and had a blank expression. He watched Issei, he asked the elders behind him, "This is the one correct?"

The elders bowed their heads and cupped their fists as the one in the middle answered, "Yes master, this disciple was about to take him to you."

The old man nodded his head and said to Issei, "Do that again, child. I'd like to see it for myself."

Issei nodded his head as he picked up another pebble and repeated, "Destroy."

The old man's eyes widened as he watched the stone disappear, but what surprised him the most was the boy's aura, it spiked to an unfathomable level before instantly vanishing. The old man smiled and disappeared, Issei then felt a hand on his shoulder, but when he turned the old man declared, "You may call me Sensei, Muko."

* * *

 _Almost twelve years later in Shanghai_

Issei awoke to the morning misty skyline with his ringtone blaring in his ear,

" **-Buzz Buzzz-** With the lights out, it's less dangerous

Here we are now, entertain us

I feel stupid and contagious **-Buzz Buzzz-** "

Issei sat up and answered, "Hello?"

"Hey Issei, how's the contract going so far?" Yasaka's angelic voice asked.

Issei looked at the clock on his phone then with a smile, he replied, "It's good so far, I have around ten minutes before the target arrives." He looked at the skyscraper more than half a kilometer away from his position and asked, "How are things in Kyoto?"

"*sigh* Everything is fine… I just had a break from paperwork and thought of you, it's been a while since we last spoke…"

While Issei got up, he stated, "We talked two days ago for half of the night, and I told you that I had to learn my target's schedule."

"Well, you could have called me after you were finished." He could hear her pout even over the phone.

Issei put Yasaka on the speaker as he laid down and replied, "If I called you, I would have woken you up and I not stupid enough to do that, besides I'll be back home very soon."

"Ooo~ Do you want to go out to dinner when you get back?" Yasaka asked excitedly.

"Sure..." Issei then manipulated the void into his long-range weapon, a black M14 with red accents, a Leupold VX-3i 20x50mm scope and bipod. He then continued, "Just make the reservations around dusk, so we can have some time to get ready."

"Alright… Just remember to have the money wired over."

He calibrated the scope with trained ease and replied, "Don't worry, I will. I love you and see you soon."

"Love you too. Bye~"

"Bye…" With a click, the line died as Issei saw movement in the target's office. _'Well, well, well, aren't you early today…'_

The man stormed into the room with his bodyguard trailing behind him while shouting at someone else, the target pointed towards the door, and the bodyguard promptly left. The target slammed the door with quite some effort and walked towards the desk. As Issei lined up the shot, the man touched the phone on the desk, causing Issei to hesitate for a moment. The man nodded, touching the phone again, before standing up to face the window. Just as he gathered himself and stood still, Issei fired three rapid shots. One destroyed the window in an instant, the other destroyed him just as fast and the last destroyed the entirety of his desk and electronics. Issei quickly confirmed the death of the target and the destruction of the information, he then quietly said, "Return to the silence and peace of the void."

Issei got up, tossed his weapon into the air which turned into a black vapor, quickly returned to his tattoos and moved to the stairway. With a quick kick, the bucket he used to block the door was gone, and he was off the roof. After a few flights of stairs, Issei reached the first door possible and injected some of the void into it. He twisted the knob and entered another dimension, a nexus of sorts with sixteen doors and one other entrance, all of them having different styles. Issei opened the white wooden door just to the left of the center and was in his safe house in London. Issei walked into the barren kitchen, dropped his bag, he then pulled out his second phone and quickly called his current client.

Two rings later, he heard, "Hello?"

"It's done. Mr. Yang and the stored information has been disposed of." Issei answered in a monotone English voice without an accent.

The client heard the robotic voice and said, "Great! That's excellent Mr. Nul, the five million has already been wired over. It's been great working with you."

"Likewise." ***Click***

Issei scrolled down to another number and clicked on it.

It didn't even take a single ring before someone answered, "Nul, how is our little informant doing? Do you have some information regarding our latest contract?" A smooth, deep voice answered and asked excitedly.

With the same monotone voice, Issei replied, "I have the information you requested. David Buoy is currently living in-"

"Woah, Woah, withhold the information for now… We'll be seeing each other soon enough, so wait until then."

"And the agreed-upon amount?"

"Don't worry about the money, Nul. It's being wired to your account as we speak, all ten million."

"Good."

"Now that our current business is concluded, there is something else I need to tell you."

Issei looked at the clock on the oven, and after a moment, he replied, "What is it?"

"It's regarding another client, he wants to meet with the world-famous-"

"You know how this works Azazel, you also know how I take on contracts. I don't meet my clients, and if they wish to speak, it will be over the phone. The lowest amount I agree upon is a hundred thousand dolla-"

Issei could hear his smile over the phone as the fallen angel interrupted him again, "Yes, yes I know how you operate, Nul. Send a letter to that house in London with a phone number, name and request… But~, Yasaka is making an exception for this client. He refrained from telling me the specifics of the contract, but if I know him, he'll be dishing out tons of money. Especially if he's satisfied with the unknown commodity…"

Issei was annoyed, but couldn't voice his frustrations currently, so he just rubbed the bridge of his nose and said, "I see… So, why will you be at this meeting, are you just getting your information or being a second-rate intermediary between both parties..."

The fallen angel's voice lowered a few decibels as he replied, "Other than being an intermediary, I will be bringing forth vital information on this new contract and the supernatural in general."

"I understand, goodbye." ***Click*** Issei pulled up his offshore account on the to the bedroom of his safehouse and put his clothes in the dirty laundry. Issei started the shower, but before he got in, he caught his reflection in the mirror. He had grown taller again, almost 5'9 now. His hair was fresh from his recent hair cut(Looks pretty much the same without the tails on the back of the neck), his face had lost all of the baby fat as well. Scars from his training covered practically all of his body, but they were worth it. He'd been told by Yasaka that he had a very attractive body(looks like Garou from One Punch Man), he has skills that can't be replicated and he could be considered a genius by human standards. Issei was torn out of his musings by a ping from his phone. A notification stating that 15 million had been successfully transferred to his account. Issei walked over and his phone with a few taps, Issei transferred most of it over to Yasaka's account like he always did, then sent the rest to his main account. With a grin, Issei closed out of the account to take a quick shower.

 _10 Minutes Later…_

Now washed up and dressed in a blue button-down, black slacks, and some dress shoes, Issei walked back to the front door and entered his nexus again. Pulling open the sliding door in the center, Issei appeared in Yasaka's office. Yasaka looked up from her paperwork on the low table and said, "You could've knocked."

Issei sat on the opposite mat and replied with a grin, "You know that's impossible." With a quick look across the table, he saw piles and piles of paperwork. Just looking at it all made him start sweating and with a shaky voice, Issei asked, "So…how much more do you have today?"

Yasaka looked at him with a warm smile and asked, "Ara~ are you concerned we'll miss our reservations?"

Issei shook his head as he replied sarcastically. "No, I'm just worried you'll die of boredom."

Yasaka put away what she was working on and declared, "You don't need to worry about that. If it could happen, it would've happened more than fifty years ago." Yasaka then relaxed upon her palm and asked, "Now, how about we move on to your business, what were the targets this time and how much did we get?"

Issei took a breath as he composed himself, "I'll start with the most recent, the target's name was Yang Wongsu… Mr. Yang was designing and selling nuclear warheads to the highest bidder, luckily, the people he employed were assistants and muscle, so I doubt the can continue manufacturing the warheads. As for how much we agreed on…it was 5 million." Issei finished with a small voice while looking at the floor, refusing to look at Yasaka's disappointed face.

Yasaka's deadpan look wasn't of intense disappointment or anger, but when she saw the look on his face, thoughts of reprimanding him disappeared without a trace. With her beautiful voice, she said, "Look at me Issei," When she had his full attention she continued, "It's alright, this was your first time negotiating a contract and 5 million is a large sum, but you could've demanded 10 million for this target. So... for the time being, I'll continue to be your negotiator." As she finished, Yasaka's beautiful smile returned.

Issei's smile returned as well, and he replied, "...Okay."

"So what about the reconnaissance work for Azazel?"

"He was looking for the new Red Dragon Emperor, but because that asshole Azazel only gave me his name, it took me almost two weeks to find him even with my abilities." The 'asshole' title for the fallen angel earned a small giggle from Yasaka. Issei blushed a little at the ethereal sight, but quickly continued, "The target's name is David Buoy, he lives in San Francisco with his mother, father and older sister. He is still young, only 14 years old." Issei rubbed his chin as he continued, "From his pampered lifestyle, I doubt he'll awaken his powers in his lifetime. Unless of course, something unforeseeable happens, like a certain fallen angel doing something to bring out his sacred gear."

When Yasaka saw Issei fall into a contemplative mood, she added, "I think your hunch is certainly plausible and if I had to guess Azazel's motives, I'd say he is planning to increase the power of the Grigori with the dragon emperors…"

"So he has the White Dragon Emperor under him as well?" Issei asked with raised eyebrows.

Yasaka nodded her head, "It isn't a well-known fact, but some of the leaders of the big three know he has mentored her since she was banished from her family."

As Issei thought it through, he stated, "It makes sense, have both Dragon Emperors would bolster their forces considerably. Their only problems would be their intense hatred and the Juggernaut Drive." Issei's eyes suddenly widened as he remembered his conversation with the Cadre, he then asked, "By the way, I heard from Azazel that there is a contract coming up that you signed off on…"

Yasaka nodded and replied, "There is, it'll be our biggest contract to date, so I expect you to be on your best behavior."

"Azazel also told me I have to meet the client in person. Who could be so important that they can bypass my conditions on a whim?" Issei asked with a leveled gaze.

Yasaka met his gaze and declared, "I won't give any information on the target, nor the contract today, but if you're on your best behavior tonight and tomorrow, I'll at least tell you who issued the contract."

Issei turned away from the kitsune with a small pout, while saying, "Fine…"

Yasaka then got up from her mat and declared, "Hey, cheer up, we have a very special date in a few hours."

Issei returned the smile and nodded.

"Now come on, we have some time before our reservations, so let's walk through the bamboo forest and talk a for a while…" Yasaka ordered with a devilish smile as she pulled him to his feet.

* * *

 _10 a.m, atop The Toranomon Hills in Tokyo…_

It was a beautiful, sunny day as two figures sat at a table on the grand terrace of the penthouse. Another figure stood behind the two as they looked out to the bustling city below. The man with vivid crimson hair looked down to his phone and muttered, "They're late. I thought you said this person is punctual, Azazel."

"He's not only punctual but through as well. Although, I can understand his apprehension for this meeting, you are demanding quite a lot from him Sirzechs. Don't doubt his abilities, however, his moniker is feared throughout the natural and supernatural for a reason."

Sirzechs almost disregarded the man's words, but replied, "I know his reputation, and I've heard of some of his feats; however, I'll give him 5 more minutes. If he doesn't come, I'll find someone else."

"That's fine, but-" Azazel was interrupted by…something appearing beside him. The six eyes snapped to it and watched with rapt attention, eagerly awaiting the legendary assassin.

* * *

Issei stared at the clock on his phone and released a sigh of annoyance, he looked back at Yasaka who was fixing the collar of his button-down and asked, "Is all of this really necessary? Why should I conform to some being that believes he's above me?"

Yasaka gave him a mild glare, and with a similar huff of annoyance, she replied, "I can't believe you want to talk about this again… That 'being' as you've taken to calling him is Sirzechs Lucifer and is the strongest devil in the supernatural world. So please treat him with some respect, for me." The look Yasaka gave him melted all retorts Issei could think of. With a quick nod, the two stood side by side. With a slice through the space before them, a black, oozing doorway tore open before them, showing the two the agreed upon location. Yasaka grabbed Issei's arm and the two walked through.

As Issei exited the portal, he felt three different gazes penetrating him. One, who he assumed was Azazel watched him with a look that seemed like he was a lab rat being studied. The other should be the aforementioned client, Sirzechs Gremory, or Lucifer depending on who you ask. Who looked at Issei with content and annoyance. The last, but certainly not least, was a gorgeous woman. Long silver hair, a perfectly sculpted face with high cheekbones, blood-red eyes, an athletic yet incredibly voluptuous body and boasting fantastic strength. The way she hid her gaze is impressive, but for Issei, it was simple to decipher. What her gaze held however, was confusing him slightly. There was anger, anticipation, uncertainty, and the slightest hint of lust. Issei noticed all of this as he gazed upon the three, all the while walking towards the table with Yasaka.

When two took their seats, Issei relaxed slightly, before turning to Azazel and asking in perfect English, "I'd assume you'd like the information I have on the target, Azazel?"

The fallen angel in question shrugged off his stupor with practiced ease and replied, "Yes, I believe we can start with that. What have you learned about this generation's Red Dragon Emperor?"

Issei just nodded his head and began, "His name is David Buoy as you know already know and he lives in San Francisco with his family." When he saw the Cadre nod, he continued, "His family consists of Aron Buoy, his father, and a successful neurosurgeon. He graduated from Stanford University a year earlier than his wife. Ruth Buoy, who is a stay at home mother. Surprisingly, the two are happily married, considering the circumstances surrounding their extended family." Issei let the first bit of information sink in for a second, "His eldest sister, Annie Buoy, who is currently a sophomore at UCLA and is trying to get a degree in computer science. She currently lives in Los Angeles, but she returns home often. His second sister, Grace Buoy, is about to graduate from High School and attend the same university. Lastly, this generations' wielder of the Boosted Gear is fourteen years old and is currently preparing for the entrance exam for Bellarmine College Preparatory." Issei looked at the two clients at the table and watched their expressions. Sirzechs looked at Azazel with a twinge of acceptance, while Azazel just showed an amused grin. The fallen angel looked back at Issei and said, "Just what I'd expect from you, Nul. However, what is this boy's potential like, is he capable of awakening Ddraig?"

Issei shook his head as he answered, "No." He then elaborated, "Due to his current lifestyle and living conditions, it will be nigh impossible. I'd have to guess the most stressful thing he'll go through will be trying to get into college." He then cast a side glance at the Fallen Angel and stated, "Unless, a certain faction leader decides to do something about it."

Azazel rolled his eyes as he turned to look at the Devil King and said, "Well, Sirzechs, you have your information, I expect to get those Pheonix tears as soon as possible."

Sirzechs smiled as he replied, "Don't worry Azazel, you'll have your tears within the week. I just need to fill out the paperwork when I return."

The Devil King then leveled his gaze at Issei, "I believe it is time for some introductions, although I doubt they are truly needed." He then put his hand on his chest and declared, "I am Sirzechs Lucifer of the residing Devil Kings, formerly Sirzechs Gremory." He then motioned to the woman in the maid outfit behind him, "And this is Grayfia Lucifuge, the head of my household maids." He motioned at Azazel, "You two already seem acquainted, so introductions aren't necessary."

Yasaka held her hand to Issei, signifying it was her time to speak and announced, "You three already know who I am." She then motioned to Issei, "This is Hyoudou Issei. To the natural and supernatural worlds, he is known as Nul."

When Sirzechs heard the name, his eyes widened slightly, he then leveled his gaze at Issei, who met his gaze without the slightest hesitation. They stared at each other for almost thirty seconds, before Sirzechs surprisingly broke his stare first. He started to lightly drum his finger on the table as he stated, "You must have confidence in your abilities to challenge the gaze of a Devil King… Though that's to be expected from a man whose claimed to have killed a god."

Issei remained impassive at the probe and replied, "I'm not here to prove myself to you nor boast of my accomplishments, Unk Cekula is dead and won't return. Just another contract completed."

Nearly everyone at the table stared in shock at the words, Yasaka, looked at Issei with pride. Sirzechs let out a bellowing laugh and stated, "I like this one!" The devil king's eyes became serious as he inquired, "Now tell me, if someone were to...perhaps...put a contract on my head, what would be your price?"

Without a second of hesitation, Issei replied, "Hundred Billion."

Sirzechs raised his eyebrow and stated, "Many people can come up with that sum…"

Issei stuck his arms to his sides and made a slicing motion in the air, before taking out a bottle and five ice filled glasses from the ink. While pouring a glass for himself, he declared, "That may be true, however, you come as a packaged deal and not many people can offer Four Hundred Billion."

While Issei took a sip of his drink, Azazel grabbed the bottle and saw the label. With wide eyes, he asked, "How the hell did you get a bottle of J. Wray & Nephew rum from the 40s? All four unopened bottles were auctioned away years ago."

Issei simply glanced at him and replied, "I have my ways…" He then turned back to the silent Devil King and asked, "Now that the small talk is over, what is this contract I've heard about?"

Sirzechs disregarded the question and asked the fallen angel, "It's a little early for drinks, don't you think?"

Azazel met his gaze with a grin and answered, "Maybe, but this stuff is liquid gold. It'd be a shame not to drink it when offered."

Issei watched as annoyance danced across the devil's eyes, before he met his eyes again and replied, "The contract is for the protection of my little Rias. There have been stirrings in her territory and I'm afraid she might get hurt… Your primary objective is to ensure her safety. Her peerage is secondary."

Issei's eyebrow rose as he asked, "Is Rias to know of this contract?"

"No, she is not. I'd recommend joining her peerage, but I suspect you'd decline that offer. So, you'll just have to settle for joining her… 'club' so to speak and keeping an eye on her in the shadows. If she does catch onto you, just point her to me and I'll either give her the truth or a viable excuse."

Issei thought it over for a moment, before he asked, "How long will the contract be in effect?"

Sirzechs held up two fingers and answered, "Two years. After that, you can return to your other clients." He then continued, "However, she is in highschool at the moment. So, you'll have to enroll as well. The new year will begin around five months from now, so that should be enough time to prepare for this contract."

Issei's gaze sharply turned to Yasaka and he asked through gritted teeth, "Is this why you didn't tell me about the contract last night?"

Yasaka nodded, "Yes. I believe this will be a benefit for you. Just think of this contract like a prolonged vacation."

Sirzechs then interjected, "You may name your price as well."

Issei looked back at the devil and stated, "Then it'll be twenty billion. You'll pay in regular increments at the first of every month."

With a nod, the devil king replied, "That's fine"

Issei then turned to Azazel and asked, "Has there been any word on Kokabiel?"

The fallen angel and devil's eyes widened in surprise at the question, but Azazel just set down his drink and answered, "There hasn't and that's what worries me." He then looked to Sirzechs, who nodded and continued, "This ties into the contract as well. We've both heard that he has been in Miss Gremory's territory for almost a month now. We don't know what he's doing, but I'd wager it has to do with sparking another great war."

"I see… Then I'd be correct to assume you don't want me to kill him as soon as I arrive?"

The fallen angel just nodded while bringing his glass up and replying, "I know you two have some bad blood, but Kokabiel is still my subordinate, not to mention a Cadre. If he is killed before he betrays me, my faction will think I'm weak and they stop listening to me." After a long sip from his glass, he continued, "It would not only create a rift and fuel uncertainty in the faction, but would leave us vulnerable to opposing factions. I will only ask you to keep your eyes and ears open to any further developments he makes. But~, if he takes any steps to jeopardize the fragile balance of the big three, you have my permission to 'apprehend' him." Azazel finished with air quotes.

Sirzechs then added, "It's imperative he remains alive for questioning, however, if he loses an arm or a leg, I won't bat an eye."

Issei swirled the rum in the glass while thinking over the situation for a moment, then with a grin, the glass and everything it contained were destroyed. But before he could answer, he heard Sithis say, _**"Calm, Issei. There is more to this situation than they're letting on… Prob some more, maybe they'll let us be the executioner…"**_

Issei thought over it for another second before asking, "And what happens after the interrogation? Will he be killed, or will he pay with imprisonment?"

At that moment, both Azazel and Sirzechs realized this isn't someone to be played with. Judging by his unfathomably deep aura that appeared instantly, then disappeared just as fast, both beings thought the same thing, _'This is a monster.'_

The Cadre cleared his throat and replied promptly, "Should he do something stupid, he's _supposed_ to be imprisoned, however, I believe I can make an exception in this situation."

With a nod, Issei stated, "Good, I believe we have a deal then. Contact me after the interrogations are finished and you won't have to worry about the bastard again."

Sirzechs' expression blackened before he asked, "Hyoudou-san, what did you do just now?"

Yasaka turned to Issei, who was about to answer with a lie, but she cut him off when she grabbed his hand and said, "I believe you cam tell them." When she had Issei's full attention, she continued, "I believe these three can keep it confidential, especially when they understand the ramifications of exposing it." With a quick glare at the other three around the table, she let go of his hand.

With a nod, Issei turned back to the others and declared, "Hyoudou Issei is just my human name… My true name is Sithis."

Azazel jumped to his feet and gained some distance from him, while Grayfia's face visibly turned to shock and unconsciously taking a step back. Sirzechs, however, just narrowed his eyes dangerously and didn't move. Azazel was the first to respond, saying, "T-that's impossible! Sithis and YHWH killed each other. Everyone knows that!"

"While it is true that all six of us 'died' together during that time… I was able to reincarnate."

With a strange glint in his eye, Sirzechs asked, "So, you know what happened to the great four?"

"Great four?" Issei replied with a scoff. "Beelzebub was easily the worst of the four and was useless. Asmodeus wasn't much better… The dumb brute over played his hand when though he had YHWH on the ropes. Leviathan's mastery over every element was impressive, but sacrificing himself for the Morning Star over an attack that wouldn't have killed him was just idiotic. Then there was Lucifer. The real Lucifer," Issei leveled a harsh gaze to the red devil and continued, "He was very impressive during his final moments, however, his growing insanity and bloodlust inhibited his judgement, he was quickly killed soon after." Issei glanced at the three and assessed their reactions. Sirzechs Gremory looked annoyed and slightly shocked. Grayfia face returned to its impassive state, but her eyes were incredibly distraught. While Azazel had a mix of shock and eagerness in his eyes. Issei then continued, "YHWH was extremely durable and persistent. It also boasted an extremely diverse set of abilities, these were the reasons why the fight took almost two days. Anyways, at the end of our fight, I finally destroyed it, but it cursed me in the process. A nasty little curse to be sure, but one I was capable of escaping."

Azazel calmed down and muttered, "So, it's true… You truly saw-"

"How do I compare to the original?" Sirzechs quickly interrupted with confidence lacing his voice.

"I don't know. I'd have to see you go all out to have an accurate comparison. I can say, however, that you're slightly better at destruction than him."

"Then I'll show you, I'm genuinely curious."

Issei just shrugged and replied, "If you desire to show me, then I'll watch, but I'm just here for the negotiations."

"I see, Grayfia?" The maid put the contract before him and Sirzechs continued, "Then we're in luck. All you have to do is sign at the bottom, your human name will suffice." He finished while pushing the contract and a pen to their side of the table.

Yasaka grabbed the contract and read through it's contents for some minutes before putting it before Issei, and declaring, "Everything looks good, just sign on the dotted line."

Without hesitation, Issei signed his name and passed the contract back to the devil. Sirzechs handed the paper back to Grayfia and said, "Now that the negotiations have been settled, I humbly invite all of you to my personal estate, where we can conduct the test."

Yasaka stood up and announced, "I apologize, but I cannot come. I have urgent meetings to attend to soon."

The two faction leaders nodded while Issei said, "Alright, I'll come back after this is over."

"That's fine, but I'll be in meetings all afternoon. So, I suggest you check the London house and decline any contracts before you come home."

With a nod, Issei stood up from his seat and walked around the table towards the maid. Azazel walked over as well and stared at Issei like he was a priceless relic, but Issei just ignored the fallen angel and awaited the change of scenery. Suddenly, Sirzechs and Issei were standing in a massive domed room. Issei's eyes widened as he declared, "That was impressive. I didn't even see her cast a magic circle."

Sirzechs nodded his head, before reappearing on the other side of the room and replying, "I agree, Grayfia has always been incredible in that regard." The devil then looked towards Issei and declared, "Let's begin this test, Sithis. However, a word of warning. When I enter my true form, I lose control of my emotions and instincts, so I might try to attack you. Don't take it personally." Sirzechs finished with a smile.

Issei just shrugged and replied, "It doesn't matter, however... I have a warning for you as well. Do not touch me under any circumstances. If you do… Well I'm sure you can piece it together." Issei then levitated above the ground and flew higher. Suddenly, Issei stopped midair and a sphere of a black transparent liquid closely surrounded him. He then gestured with his hand and declared, "You may begin."

 **Oh boy… Trying to power through writer's block has been impossible.**

 **For those who are wondering about** _ **The Guardian of Their Dreams,**_ **don't worry, the next chapters on the horizon.**


End file.
